Some agricultural chemicals and other such products are distributed in dry bulk form, either as powders, granules, or small pellets, but are ultimately dissolved into a liquid carrier for application by spraying or irrigation equipment. Other agricultural chemicals and other such products are distributed in liquid form. The practice of transporting chemical materials in dry form offers certain cost and space-saving advantages over transporting those chemicals in liquid form. In addition, government regulations regarding the transportation of chemical materials are generally more lenient if the material is shipped in dry form rather than liquid form.
A user of such agricultural chemicals may purchase the material in dry form, either in bags or bins, and may then mix the chemicals with water or another liquid carrier as needed. For example, the chemicals may be mixed with a liquid carrier immediately before applying the chemicals onto the targeted crops by pouring the dry chemicals and liquid carrier separately into a mixing tank. In another example, an empty tanker may be transported to a chemical distributor who, in turn, dispenses a pre-mixed solution into the tanker. The tanker containing the pre-mixed solution may then be transported to the targeted location for application by spraying or the like.